


Privacy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Privacy

_Y/N is your twin._

_I swear it. Always joking to keep the mood light._

_We needed to attend a funeral last week. She felt a little comedy was needed, and then started cracking jokes. Thankfully she’s young, so people thought she was just so cute. That won’t go so well in a few years._

* * *

It felt like everything was in slow motion. Miles couldn’t get you to Jensen quick enough. You were awake, but clearly in pain. Dan brought a towel over to put against your head. “I’ll bring her to the emergency room.” Jensen said, getting out of the pool.

“Can I go, too?” Miles asked, looking worried.

After a moment, Jensen nodded and made his way towards the house, only stopping to grab his phone from the table. Miles followed, grabbing a couple towels so that you could at least wrap it around you and not sit at the hospital in just your bikini. He didn’t care that he’d left his phone on the lawn, he could get that later.

* * *

The others stayed back, not wanting to crowd you. That, and all of them showing up was a sure fire way to draw attention to you. Hayley looked worried, chewing on her lip, feeling a bit guilty about you getting hurt. “Hey, she’ll be okay.” Dan reassured her. “Your brother’s quick.” There was a soft smile on her face.

Hayley nodded, glancing at her. “Yeah, he’s a lifeguard for the younger kids during summer camp.” She explained. “Has been since he was 14.”

“How old is he?” She was curious.

“17.” Her eyes went back to the house for a minute. “Hey, do you have the stuff to make cake?” Hayley asked.

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Probably, why?” She chuckled lightly at the change in her tone.

“Her favorite cake is Y/F/C, I was thinking we could make her one? Or cupcakes. Have the kids help. I can’t imagine them seeing that was very soothing.” She pointed out, and from what Hayley saw online, they liked getting the kids involved.

“I see why you’re her best friend.” She said gently. “If we don’t, I’ll send Jared to get what we need.” Motioning to where the others were, she started heading that way to tell them the plan. 

* * *

You sat in the back with Miles, so you could lean on something other than the window. Your head was on his shoulder, your eyes closed. Going to the hospital for stitches didn’t bother you, that you were used to. It was the first time needing them since you’d been pushed into the public eye. You could only imagine the things that were going to be popping up online after this.

Jensen’s heart was still racing. He’d feared the worse when he saw the water in the pool start to turn red. He owed Miles one, that was for sure.

Finally, they were parked at the nearest hospital. Taking a deep breath, he killed the engine and slid out. Miles opened the door and you sat up, groaning. “I hope this isn’t what a hangover feels like.” You joked.

“Nah.” Jensen helped you out once Miles was off to the side a bit. “Maybe about half this.” He told you. “You want me to carry you again?”

You could hear the worry in his voice, but shook your head as much as you dared. “I should be okay to walk. Head’s going to hurt like a bitch either way.” You sighed. Miles reached in behind you to grab one of the towels, and helped you wrap it around your body. “Thanks.” You gave him a small smile. “Oh, dad? Are my shoes still in the car?” You’d left a pair of flats in the back after coming home from the beach one day, and never bothered to get them. They weren’t something you wore often.

“I think so. Miles, keep an eye on her.” He shut the door the two of you just slid out of and went to check the trunk. “Yeah, they’re here.” Jensen grabbed them and put them on the ground in front of you to slip on.

The three of you made your way across the parking lot, and your arm was getting sore. Holding a towel to your head was tiring. “I hope it’s not too packed.” You sighed a few feet from the automatic doors.

They slid open, revealing that, of course, it was a busy day. “You were saying?” Miles glanced at you. 

Jensen licked his lips. “Why don’t you to find somewhere to sit, and I’ll go check her in or whatever.” He felt the eyes on him, and ignored it. Reaching the reception desk, he gave the nurse a small smile. “Hi, my daughter busted her head open, and she needs stitches.” He explained.

The nurse stared at him for a moment before speaking. “Oh, no, here’s the forms you need to fill out.” She gathered them together and put them on a clipboard, handing him that and a pen. “I hope JJ is alright, Mr. Ackles.” She said gently.

“Uh, my _older_ daughter, Y/N.” He corrected her, taking the forms. “Thanks.” Sighing, his green eyes scanned the room and spotted the two of you in the corner.

Miles was holding your hand, and talking to you. As he got closer he could hear what he was saying. “People are assholes, Y/N/N.” He reminded you. “Just because they don’t know the damn meaning of privacy, for one.” His eyes were on a couple people in chairs across from them. “This will all blow over, okay?” His voice was softer now. “Besides, you’ll probably have another wicked scar.” Miles teased, making Jensen smile as he sat down. “She’s worried about what people are going to say about you online.” He explained.

Now that he looked, he saw that you were trying not to cry, but a few tears were slipping out. “Fuck ‘em.” He whispered to you, smirking when you looked at him. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

* * *

By the time you made it back, you never wanted to use your arm again. Ever. It felt like Jell-o. Lying on your side, you just let the towel stay where it was. “Mom would have loved this.” You said softly. “She used to make jokes every time we had to bring me to the ER.” Jensen was sitting in the chair against the wall, listening. “Once I was playing red rover. Dislocated my shoulder. She said that was because I was so determined to clothes line the other kid that I didn’t know when to let them slip through.” You smiled slightly. “Told the doctor once that they should give me my own room as much as I wound up there.”

“Maybe it’s a _good_ thing you aren’t a cheerleader.” He teased. “That’s asking for trouble.”

“Yeah, probably. Maybe I should do something with protective gear.” It wasn’t that you were clumsy, it was that you went full force.

* * *

It was nearly dusk when the car pulled back up to the house. Jensen got out and let Miles out before gently lifting you out of the car. Your head leaned against his shoulder as he moved. Miles grabbed the bag from the floorboard and shut the door before jogging to the front door.

The adults rushed to the door when it opened, Jensen carrying you in behind Miles. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered, moving to bring you to your room. After he’d set you down, he went back downstairs to the others. “So, she takes pain better than most people I know. As long as there’s not a needle being shoved in her scalp.”

“What happened?” Jared asked.

“I’m gonna go find Hayley.” Miles said, moving towards the back, where he had a feeling he’d find her.

Jensen motioned to go sit in the living room. “She got upset in the waiting room. People were taking pictures, and she was afraid of what people would say about me. Joked around while in the room waiting for the doctor, all that. Well, then the fun part started. The doctor had to look at her head, clean it up to get a good look, then had to numb it. That’s about the time it got to her. They had to shave part of her hair to do the stitches.” He sighed as he flopped on the couch. “They gave her some pain meds and it’s all bandaged up. She’ll have one hell of a scar, but she’ll be fine.” Running his hands over his face, he closed his eyes. It had been a long day.


End file.
